Talk:Tyrael
Scene What is Tyrael saying in the cutscene after Baal has been defeated? 87.189.254.8 13:44, 28 February 2008 (UTC) *Does the volume not work? I can't remember, I'd need to go watch it, but something about needing to destroy the World Stone since it was corrupted I think. Ty 08:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *I believe it's supposed to be mystical words of power to enchant his sword with enough power to destroy the worldstone. However, like the runes that Jamella writes in the air, I'm sure it's not supposed to be intelligible, but to add some mystique. Of course, I suspect the D3 kids figure there's some easter egg about how it was supposed to be a hint that D3 was intended all along.Breywood 21:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Tyrael Hi I'm new on this website I really like the Diablo game. I heard that Tyrael is the last boss in Diablo 3 and he is a fallen Angel, if you can please answer this question. Im playing Diablo 2 as a Druid. User:Slayer of Evil 23 17:42, October 21, 2009 *I guess that's possible, but since the game isn't out yet I don't think anybody can tell you this yet. Has sort of a Disgaea feel to it eh? Ty 08:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *It's just a rumor. It could be possible, but no one will know until the game comes out. (I personally believe Tyrael will stay good, but to each their own.) Zombiepatrol 00:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Rumors are still only rumors...I also read a theory that Imperius, another angel, will be involved. Would be cool to actually fight a 'real' Angel. Hazual 07:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *If there is going to be a fallen angel to fight it will most likely be Inarius who was given to mephisto by the Angris council after they decided to give sanctuary a chance(and stopped inarius from destroying it). If I had to guess, I would say Belial and Azmodan might steal inarius from mephisto and use him to help destroy sanctuary and kill or enslave the nephalem. - Mortemer2112 02:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have heard of this on various forums and even on YouTube spoiler videos - Diablo possessing Tyrael and attacking the Angiris Council to corrupt the Crystal Arch. From what I've heard...none of us can be certain 100% of course, but I do admit I think it is quite likely... Ralnon (talk) 21:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Pronunciation Even though the AE should be pronounced Tee-Rah-Ell when I hear characters speak about him in the cutscenes I remember it sounding more like Tee-Ree-Ell or Tee-Ree-All. That's odd eh? Last minute spelling change not conveyed to the voice actors? Ty 08:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) We do not know the root of Tyrael's name, so there's no way to verify how his AE should be pronounced. The different character pronunciations can be attributed to accents. Brainwasher5 08:13, December 14, 2010 (UTC) AE usually makes an "I" sound. So it would be Tee-Rai-Ell. Anyway, I'm used to pronouncing it as Tier-Ree-Ull. Yes, a slight emphasis on the R. Beau 17:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Mortal Strength I think its worth mentioning in the Personality and Traits section that despite him looking like an older man Tyrael has a considerable amount of strength. (SPOILERS) In Storm of Light on the way out of the Angris Council chamber he was mocked by another angel and (being influenced by the black soulstone like everyone else) angrily swung El'druin at him. The other angel blocked it but he was forced to his knees by the impact. Its also worth mentioning that Tyrael felt the power of El'druin not helping him since he swung it in anger rather than just or righteous intent. Needless to say he's got more strength than a regular man to be able to do such a thing.--SpartanD14 (talk) 16:44, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :I've added the El'druin stuff to its own article, but I'm iffy about the strength angle. Jacob wielded El'druin too after all, and used it effectively. I don't think Tyrael wielding El'druin in of itself is enough to say that he has great strength.--Hawki (talk) 21:12, October 24, 2014 (UTC)